para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Kevon Knight
Basic Information Current Date: 2018 Age: 30 Additional Info: 1/4 White American, 3/4 African American. Face Claim: Odell Beckham Jr. (NFL player) Physical Appearance Carter has tight curls that he bleaches blond in a clean cut frohawk style. He also has a thick (but well trimmed) beard. Over the years, he has covered his chest, back, arms, and legs in tattoos. He has well defined muscles and long arms and legs. Background Early Years parental neglect, drug abuse Carter is the eldest child to Shawn Knight, the CEO of a prominent business in the region, and the late Jillian Davis. Jillian struggled with drug abuse, which began shortly after she had Carter. She was sober for about a year until the final months of her life. When Shawn learned of her relapse, he decided to end her life. His father sent him and his younger sister, then infant Elisa, into foster care immediately after Jillian's murder in the winter of 1992. He cut all ties with his children, including Adonis, who was under the custody of his mother Monica, and fled to his native New Orleans and did not return to New York City for several years. Carter had no memory of either parent, as he was raised mostly by nannies hired by his father. Carter and Elisa were eventually adopted by Michael and Karina Ramos, who resided in a middle class neighborhood of Brooklyn. Carter, at the time, was 14, and Elisa was 10. Carter was a multisport athlete throughout high school. Beginning in sophomore year, he was a part of the school's journalism class and was in charge of sports coverage. He still maintained exceptional grades despite the extra curricular activities he was a part of. Moving to California Carter graduated high school in 2006 and was admitted to several prestigious universities in the state, as well as Louisiana State University (LSU) and University of California, Los Angeles (UCLA). Ultimately, he committed to UCLA which worried his adoptive parents. They would much rather he stayed in the state, but they were still supportive of his decision. Carter took Elisa with him and moved into a small apartment in Sherman Oaks, California near the UCLA campus in Brentwood.He majored in journalism. Elisa went to school nearby and due to Carter's busy schedule, offered to do much of the errands in their household. In Carter's spare time, he wrote articles on the New York Knicks for a team fansite, initially analyzing gameplay and statistics. As he gained a following, he came into contact with Knicks employees and agents around the league and learning new insider information about the NBA on a daily basis. He began breaking news online, often before larger networks picked up on the story. After he earned his Bachelor's degree in 2010, he was hired by Yahoo Sports, primarily to be their writer for the Los Angeles Lakers. Although he was covering an entirely different team, he was incredibly excited due to his fandom of the team. He attended practices and games on a regular basis, alongside breaking leaguewide news. He continued to bump elbows with league executives, and quickly became one of the most well informed reporters in the NBA. Searching for Family parental neglect In the past, Carter held resentment towards his family for sending him into adoption and decided that it would be in his best interest to never meet any of them. Now having a family of his own, he wondered how things would be if his biological parents were with him. He began to search for possible family members online. Of course, he was unable to come to any conclusions. Fed up, he hired a lawyer in hopes of them digging up information that he would never be able to find on his own. For two years, the search was at a standstill due to Shawn Knight wiping his name from all of Carter and Elisa's legal documents. In 2017, however, relatives of his mother came into contact with Carter and claimed that he shares a father with business mogul Adonis Knight. In disbelief, Carter manages to set up a meeting with Adonis and demands that he brings his father with him. During the meeting, Shawn Knight confesses to being his father, which is confirmed by DNA tests. In April 2018, Shawn admits to his children that he murdered Jillian Davis. Personality Carter is kind, values loyalty, and is very protective. He loves to talk about his job, such as what they discussed on shows and what he is currently writing about. He's actually a bit timid around strangers, but he warms up to people easily. He always tries to see the good in people. Because of his past experiences, Carter likes to guide others, especially those who are closest to him. When these people don't do what he told them to do, he has a tendency to snap at them and ignore them. Eventually, he'll feel bad about doing so and offer to have a discussion about what happened. Relationships Jade Leonard Carter met Jade Leonard during both of their final years at UCLA at her work, which did not pay very well. As he got to know her, Carter felt comfort in speaking to her about his childhood, which he only did with Elisa and his adoptive parents. He was also fascinated by her dancing ability and often visited her dance studio to see her practice routines. She heavily encouraged him to delve into news breaking. Jade eventually moved in with him after about a year of dating. Carter proposed to Jade on her birthday in 2012 during a trip to New York. They wed in the summer of 2013 and had their daughter, Samira, on May 23rd, 2014. Elisa Knight Teni Markarian Job In his spare time during college, he wrote articles on the New York Knicks for a team fansite, initially analyzing gameplay and statistics. As he gained a following, he came into contact with Knicks employees and agents around the league and learning new insider information about the NBA on a daily basis. He began breaking news online, often before larger networks picked up on the story. After he earned his Bachelor's degree in 2010, he was hired by Yahoo Sports, primarily to be their writer for the Los Angeles Lakers. Although he was covering an entirely different team, he was incredibly excited due to his fandom of the team. He attended practices and games on a regular basis, alongside breaking leaguewide news. He continued to bump elbows with league executives, and quickly became one of the most well informed reporters in the NBA. In 2018, Carter was hired by ESPN to become their Lakers writer as well as an NBA insider and analyst. He reports on all Lakers home games as well as all of their playoff games. Category:Sara